


Pink Daffodils

by randomlilthings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining Iwa, angst maybe, im sorry, mention of ushi only please i dont know how to write him, okay maybe im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: //You are too fulltoo aliveto be pining afterhalf-empty ghoststo come backorto love you.- della hicks-wilson//
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3





	Pink Daffodils

"Iwa-chaaaaaaaan..." He groaned as the whine pierced his eardrums. Iwaizumi rolled over, staring at the digital clock laughing at him. "It's three am in the morning, shittykawa, why are you still awake?"

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan..." Something was different. Hajime sat up, the covers pooling at his hips as he moved. "Oikawa, where are you?" For the first time, he heard the buzzing background music. His brows knotted together at the jovial laugh he got as a reply. "Some bar. The men here are really nice. They keep buying me... Hey, stop touching... Keep buying me drinks. Hey, that tickles. Stop..."

"Oikawa, Tooru, listen, stop taking drinks from those men. Tooru," Iwaizumi was already out of bed, getting dressed. "Which bar are you at? Tooru, are you listening?" He heard his best friend giggling again. "Yes, Hajime." He stopped midway putting his arm through his jacket. Oikawa's voice was soft and it made him shiver. He would have given anything to heard that voice, under any other circumstances, in a different situation. "Which bar, Tooru?"

"The one on 11th and 17th."

"Alright. Stop drinking. I'll be there in..." Iwaizumi checked the clock on his cellphone. "Ten minutes. Tooru, Tooru, listen, ten minutes. Meet me outside okay."

"Yes, Hajime." Oikawa giggled again. Iwaizumi closed his apartment door and started going down the stairs two at a time.

\--

Panting, he bent forward, hands resting on his knees. Hajime had sprint down the street for the lack of transport options and he had wanted to get to Oikawa as fast as he could. And he spotted the brunette slumped on the curb with several men surrounding him. "Oi." Iwaizumi stood more intimidating than the men surrounding Oikawa, even though they seemed taller. "Maybe he doesn't want your company." Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared down at the men trying to coax his best friend into things. 

"Iwa-chan... you're here! These men said they could give me a good time and they... Hic... Bought me lots of drinks."

"Right they were. Now, let's go." He continued to stare down at the men who haven't moved since he got there. They didn't seem to have the nerve to go against Iwaizumi. Hajime pulled his drunk best friend up, circling his arm around him while Oikawa attached himself on Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan is the best."

"Yes, shittykawa. Only I deal with your drunk ass at four in the morning. Would you stop pressing your face to my neck?" He could already feel his face burning up for the contact. "But Iwa-chan is warm." Saying that, Tooru proceeded to nuzzle his face in against Iwaizumi's neck again. "Shittykawa..."

"Hajime, am I really a horrible person?"

Iwaizumi frowned at the question. "You can be a handful at times but you're not a horrible person, Tooru. If you were I wouldn't be here at four in the morning, dragging your drunk ass back to  my place."

"Then why does Ushijima push me so hard?" Oikawa had buried his face and his voice muffled but Hajime heard the question loud and clear. "He just wants you at your best. You know that's what he wishes for you."

"But Iwa-chan, I am trying my best. I am. Why doesn't he understand that? Why?" Iwaizumi could hear quiet sobs. He held Tooru closer, using the climb up the stairs as an excuse even though his best friend was probably capable of climbing up the flights of stairs on his own. "You are doing your best. He knows. He just thinks you can be better. Come on, stand on your own. I need to open the door." Oikawa didn't shift and Iwaizumi didn't make another comment, instead managing to rummage for his keys and opening the front door.

"If only he was..." Oikawa didn't finish his words before he pulled away, immediately moving himself towards the couch. The setter curled himself on the soft overused sofa, hugging a cushion he left behind. Iwaizumi didn't push further, he closed the door, removing his jacket before switching on the lights for the living room and kitchen. While Tooru continued to quietly sob into the cushion, Iwaizumi had made some ginger tea and was hugging a tub of ben&jerry's ice cream. Silently, he placed the food on the makeshift coffee table and wrapped his arms around Oikawa. Tooru dropped the cushion in favour of hugging the broad body offering warmth. "Iwa-chan, why can't... Why doesn't... Why wasn't..." He couldn't quite finish his questions and as Iwaizumi watch his friend break apart, like the numerous times before, he felt his chest tightened. His heart was breaking as Tooru unraveled and broke down quietly.

If only he was brave enough years ago. Maybe Oikawa would be his. But he chose Tooru's happiness over his own. He thought when he opened his front door to a smiling Oikawa during their first year of university that he would love to always see that face. But then his friend gave him news that would shatter him. Since then, he thought that Oikawa would be happiest with Ushijima, playing the type of volleyball that brought out the best of him. 

But lately, Oikawa had come to him, at odd hours of the night, with a forced smile in his drunken sober. 

Softly, Iwaizumi combed his fingers through the brown hair. Actions that will shouldn't be allowed but they were best friends, no one would question. They grew up together. It was fine. He let Tooru seek the comfort he needed and Hajime was secretly feeling like he was needed in Oikawa's because of that. So, he let Oikawa into his life when things happened with Ushijima. Soon it became a habit for Oikawa to seek Iwaizumi out. 

"You're great at what you do, Tooru. Always have been. I would never have been able to play at my best, if not for you." Assuring words he need that would calm the setter. But the ones he most wanted to say, he couldn't. He wouldn't. "R-Really?" Tooru's voice hoarse because of him sobbing and Iwaizumi felt the same pang of hurt. The ex ace wiped away the fallen tears with his thumb. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Without actually thinking, he pressed a light kiss to Tooru's forehead and when he pulled away Oikawa was staring at him with large brown eyes.

"You're an ugly cryer."okay 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long while back and didn’t realise that Ive not posted this! I love for angst and poor iwa. 
> 
> *daffodils - “I’ll be there for you no matter what.”


End file.
